


姜饼

by Sspaceship



Category: wonhao - Fandom
Genre: 圆八 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspaceship/pseuds/Sspaceship
Kudos: 15





	姜饼

1.

全圆佑穿着睡衣下楼的时候，徐明浩正在给划了一刀的牛角包夹生菜条，桌子上放着玻璃杯盛的热气腾腾的牛奶，落地窗前的窗帘全敞开着，夜里下了小雪，窗外都是真空的浅蓝色静谧。

房间里很温暖，徐明浩穿着薄绒的睡袍站在料理台前，细瘦莹白的脚踝露在外面，他听到声音回头看了全圆佑一眼，磕磕巴巴的问，哥？你今天不去公司吗，因为微微惊讶外眼角也撑的圆圆的，全圆佑应了一声“昨天结了一个大单，我给他们都放假了。”徐明浩还呆愣愣的往面包上抹着沙拉酱，显然是没做好和他长时间共处一室的准备。

徐明浩是三天前到达首尔的，一阵约7摄氏度的气流划过，他就到了异国他乡，成绩优异的被学校选上了公费交换生，母亲担心的拜托了嫁到韩国的好友照料他，接着就被安排到了阿姨的儿子全圆佑这里借住。他拖着行李箱走在街道上，一边夹着电话用不熟练的韩语确定对方接他的位置，是个很耐心的哥哥，听他不停的磕巴发问语气也依旧缓和温柔。天色渐渐暗下来，徐明浩快步转过街道，就看到全圆佑倚在车旁，他穿一件烟灰色的长大衣，镜框上的金属色在霓虹灯里一闪一闪，徐明浩小跑过去，尖俏的下巴从围巾里抬出来“你好，请问，你是全圆佑吗？我是徐明浩。”说话间轻轻吐出的白色雾气转瞬即逝，男人颔首，给他放置好行李打开副驾的车门。

日子风平浪静的过去，初到时交换了基本信息后全圆佑连续几天都在加班，早出晚归，两人几乎没有什么交流的机会，到了这会儿真的要坐在一起吃早饭，徐明浩连看自己衣服上的小熊都变得窘迫起来。全圆佑进了厨房，从橱柜里拿了一袋蔬菜薄饼，他动作的时候贴得很近，能闻到他身上沐浴露淡淡的柠檬香气，后背覆上热源，徐明浩僵着身体一动也不敢动，耳朵尖也涂上一层薄粉，好在只是一触即分，他很快就叼着饼干回了房间，徐明浩松了口气，心跳快的横冲直撞。他性向与众不同，又是颜值主义，全圆佑的脸到身材都正好对他的胃口，这可不妙。

徐明浩住下不久就发现了全圆佑很多秘密，譬如学校离全圆佑的公寓很近，他晃晃悠悠的走回家，有几次都看到全圆佑蹲在便利店后面的暗巷里，拿着一截鱼肠喂油光水滑的流浪猫。书房里有很多慈善捐赠的证书，甚至还有流浪动物基金会。还有他早起后冰箱上写着注意事项和天气预报的带耳朵的便利贴，他像是一点一点走进了全圆佑的温柔宇宙，温柔的让他心动。

“问你个事儿，你知道怎么追人吗？”徐明浩穿着短裤和新交的朋友打棒球，李硕珉捡起球，露出一口健康的白牙笑着说，多制造机会相处啊，约他来打棒球吧。徐明浩仰起头喝水，眯着眼笑说，“硕珉，你会玩回旋镖吗，我猜他更喜欢那个。”

徐明浩去便利店的时候，看到柜台有很圣诞风的盒子，他喜欢这些可爱的小东西，拿起来看了半天，发现是奇特味道的润滑剂，后面还有一行小字，他磕磕绊绊的认，本品为限定姜饼味，传说未婚者吃下姜饼会遇见愿望中的伴侣，祝您性生活愉快。神使鬼差的，他把那盒小东西塞进了购物筐的底部。结账台前的小屏幕上播放着圣诞的广告，欢快的姜饼人在红绿条纹的背景里不停跑着唱着“run！run！as fast as you can！”徐明浩笑笑，把小盒子装进大衣口袋。

2.

被压到床上的时候徐明浩脸还红着，嘴被亲的合不上，眼神中蒙着一层水雾眼尾晕着绯色，迷迷糊糊的露出一点红艳的舌尖，全圆佑又俯身下去嘬他的舌头，手伸进七零八落的绒料里一寸寸巡逻，徐明浩的腰又软又韧，奶白的皮肤摸上去满手滑腻，全圆佑没戴眼镜，白茫茫的一片里看到两点颜色，粉色的乳尖像薄雪里的樱瓣，他凭本能张嘴去吸，徐明浩很敏感，嘴唇刚刚触碰他就弹了一下，腰拱了起来，全圆佑叼住左边那颗在牙齿间啃噬研磨，舌头围着乳晕顶弄，右边那颗被他食指和中指捏着拧扯，深按进乳晕里又拔起来，弄得徐明浩又痛又爽，嘴里哼唧着把胸肉送进他嘴里。全圆佑吻过他奶白的侧乳又继续向下，一道肋骨一个吻一直亲到人鱼线。

徐明浩朦胧着，手被拉起来塞进一个滚烫的物件，全圆佑的性器算不上狰狞，但尺寸分量很足，高高抬头涨成了紫红色，，还在向外吐着浊液，徐明浩性经验少得可怜，只好两手握圈虚拢着，慢慢上下撸动，试探性地去摸一摸圆润的龟头，听到耳边的粗喘又变重才大着胆子去用指腹磨一磨冠状沟，全圆佑被他生涩的技术撩到性器怒涨，阴茎上的青筋突突的鼓动。偏生他还不知死活，无辜的抬起头问，哥哥用我亲亲它吗?他皮肤都附上情动的红晕，尖尖的耳朵红的像要滴血，从下往上看的时候泪膜又亮又勾人。全圆佑感觉脑子里的弦砰的一声断掉，好像变成了被塞壬迷惑的船员，一心只有原始的欲望。下一秒他就被纳进了一处温暖潮湿的地方，软物裹着他敏感的茎头一绕一拱，徐明浩技术有限，牙齿偶尔会磕到他，不过心理上的满足让他甚至感受到痛的快感，徐明浩的手很漂亮，看起来骨节修长，偏偏薄薄的一层皮肉像糯米糍一样软，这双手现在却在套弄他吞不进的阴茎根部和把玩他的囊袋，全圆佑扶着他的头，压抑着自己往里面撞的冲动，他的汗滴顺着额角淌下来，下一秒就能变成水蒸气，睫毛黏在一起显得狭长的眼尾又延后几分。

浴袍早已不知道团在哪个犄角旮旯，徐明浩伏趴着，脊椎沟又深又漂亮，一路延伸到那条沟壑，两瓣白嫩的臀肉撅着，小巧的臀尖随着他吞吐的动作颤颤的晃。全圆佑看红了眼，他伸手把额发向后一推，一张帅脸更是棱角分明，接着就伸手去摸徐明浩的后穴，润滑剂花花绿绿的，好像是圣诞包装，他挤了满手就去扩张，他一往前探，徐明浩猝不及防的一个深喉，咽喉的肉一层层缠裹上来，全圆佑爽的闷哼一声，差点缴械，他把东西从徐明浩嘴里拿出来，小东西嘴角都磨破了皮，还歪着头问他，“哥哥怎么不灌进来呀?”全圆佑额角突突地跳，手上加快了动作，“现在撩起来不要命，等下别晕过去。”

他在徐明浩腰后垫上枕头，把他的腿抬起来夹住自己的腰，一手捏住徐明浩的脸，两根手指探入湿漉漉的嘴去捉罪魁祸首的舌头，捏着软舌揉捻，徐明浩舌根被捏的发麻，舌头可怜的晾在外面，还想让哥哥再更粗暴一点对他。全圆佑就着唾液的天然润滑，握住了他的前端，显然手法比他好很多，快速的撸动着，带着薄茧的大拇指摩挲着敏感的马眼，徐明浩眼前闪过一道道白光，他的后穴还在被一点点拓开，很奇怪很涨的感觉，尤其是中指的关节刮到某一点的时候，他身子一缩，“啊……”就这么射在自己的小腹上，受不住的拿脚踩全圆佑的肩膀，撒娇道“哥哥快点进来，我好难受…”全圆佑对准收缩的穴口，一个挺身把自己送进去一半，徐明浩软黏的呻吟猛然拔高一个调，他条件反射的往前拱想要逃跑，被钳住腰轻易的拖了回来一撞到底，接着就是疯狂的抽插耸动，臀肉不停的拍撞上全圆佑精瘦的胯。全圆佑猛地往前一趴，覆在他背上律动起来，他的手反到背后去摸，带着一层薄汗的蝴蝶骨高高耸起。

润滑剂红绿条纹包装上画着小小的姜饼人，徐明浩眼睛虚焦盯着它，承受着身后的猛烈撞击，全圆佑拿起那个包装盒快速辨识了一眼，“姜饼传说……明浩觉得灵验吗？小穴可是吃了不少，遇到它喜欢的伴侣了吗？“然后愈发快的顶弄起来，室内被热烈浓重的情欲气息填充，不知过了多久，床单已经被各种热液湿了半张，一切收尾在一声低哑的“宝宝”和一连串泣音里。

3.

一周后的平安夜，全圆佑提前结束了会议，在玄关挂上槲寄生环，把徐明浩的腿架在自己腰上热烈亲吻啃咬了一个回合，他放开被舔舐的肿起来的小嘴，从包里掏出用牛皮纸包的撒了糖霜的姜饼喂给徐明浩。

“现在明浩的期待实现了吗？”


End file.
